


Heat

by BiffElderberry



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "You're in heat, aren't you?" he asked, dropping his gun to the side. "Pathetic. Of course, you're an omega." He laughed. "Well, come on, I'll give you what you need." Van Pelt dug his hand into Alex's hair, pushing him against his crotch.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I started working on this as a treat for an exchange. I think the exact reason for it was that I had drawn Reeby10 as my person and to throw her off I told her I was writing for a different person in a different fandom. Of course, I got stuck working on my actual assignment and barely got it in and edited in time, so I didn't get this finished. When Reeby10 mentioned WIPBB challenge was coming up, this seemed like the perfect fic to finish for it.

Alex groaned, rolling over in his hammock. He misjudged the move and rolled right out if it. He lay on the wood floor of the tree house, wishing it would swallow him up. At least then he wouldn't be so god damn uncomfortable anymore. 

Slowly, he sat up. It was still dark out - he could try to go back to sleep. But how could he sleep when he was so hot? Sweat trickled down his spine and he longed to remove his leather jacket.

But then the mosquitos would get him. 

Of all the things he had had to adjust to in Jumanji, this had to be the worst. The mosquitos were bad, the suddenly being completely responsible for his own survival had been an eye opener, but this? This whole "omega" thing was the worst of all. 

It had taken him completely by shock the first time he had gone into heat. He hadn't known what was wrong with him, why he was so hot and itching to get out of his skin, what was running down the back of his pants, why he just wanted to spread his legs for every NPC in the place. 

He had just barely figured out sex back home and now here the game was changing the rules on him.

He wasn't destined to get any sleep, he knew that. He had gone through five heats so far here, and never once had he found a cure for it. Of course he knew the cure, but begging the baker who was only programed to give him bread hadn't gotten him anywhere. 

He reached for his tequila bottle - getting blind drunk was the only thing that had ever helped him get through this - only to find that it was empty.

There was no helping it. If he left now maybe he could get to the bazaar by dawn, get more tequila, and get back to the tree house before it got too bad. 

~~*~~

Hours later, Alex stumbled through the woods, tripping over a tree root. He landed hard on his knees in a clearing. He tried to think - where was he? How had he gotten here? 

"Well, well, well," Alex heard. He felt the cold steel of a shotgun barrel against the bottom of his chin, pulling his gaze up. "What have we here?" Van Pelt asked, glaring down at him.

Alex couldn't help it. The cool steel felt amazing against his heated flesh. He nuzzled the gun. He groaned, feeling a sweet bit of relief. There was something primal in his brain that felt better now. It was all going to be okay.

"What?" Van Pelt's brow wrinkled as he took in Alex's behavior. Alex was panting slightly, still nuzzling the tip of the gun.  He whimpered, leaning forward into Van Pelt.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" he asked, dropping his gun to the side. "Pathetic. Of course you're an omega." He laughed. "Well, come on, I'll give you what you need." Van Pelt dug his hand into Alex's hair, pushing him against his crotch.

Alex whimpered. He could fee Van Pelt's dick against his cheek and all he wanted was more. He opened his mouth, pressing it against Van Pelt's still clothed erection.

"Hands behind your back," Van Pelt ordered. He tossed the shotgun behind him, out of Alex's reach. He then unbuckled his pants, pulling them down just enough to get his cock out.

Alex quickly complied with his orders, clasping his hands in the small of his back. He let Van Pelt pull him forward by his hair. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening. After five long heats, he was finally going to be able to sate his body. Sure, he wasn’t exactly thrilled with his options, but anything was a comfort at this point.

“Open wide,” Van Pelt ordered, grasping his dick in one hand and rubbing it against Alex’s lips.

Alex whimpered as Van Pelt pushed into his mouth. He tried to relax his jaw, to cover his teeth with his lips. He had only ever done this once before though, with Cedric Haynes back at  Brantford High School . It had been prom, Cedric was a little drunk and his date was over it and broke up with him. Somehow that lead to Alex blowing him under the bleachers. Well, that was an overstatement really. Cedric had already been so close that Alex had barely touched his dick before he was blowing his load all over Alex’s face. It really hadn’t been that amazing.

This, however - this was what Alex was craving. Van Pelt kept a firm grip on his head, holding him still as he thrust deeper into his mouth.  He just had to relax and let Van Pelt use him; it was what his body craved.

Sure, it wasn’t quite what he really wanted -  where he really wanted it. But it would do.

He gagged as Van Pelt hit the back of his throat, but Van Pelt didn’t pull out. Alex felt tears well up in his eyes, his arms flailing slightly as he struggled to stay balanced on his knees and not pull back.

Alex whimpered as Van Pelt kept fucking. He was so hard; he knew he shouldn’t be getting off on this, but he was seconds away from blowing his load in his pants. He tried to open his fly, but suddenly Van Pelt pushed him back.

Alex flailed as his ass hit the ground.

“Did I tell you to touch yourself?” Van Pelt growled.

Alex struggled to sit back up. Through the haze in his mind, he wondered why Van Pelt stopped. But part of Alex was glad he had stopped. Maybe now he could get out of here.

The heat won out. Alex found himself crawling forward, nuzzling against Van Pelt’s thigh, asking for more.

“Needy omega slut,” Van Pelt hissed. “Fine. Pull down your pants, but do not touch yourself.”

Alex barely got his pants down his thigh before Van Pelt pushed back into his mouth. He held his head there, his nose pressed painfully against his hip bone. Alex felt his throat convolse around the intrusion, trying to force it out, but he couldn’t get away. His eyes stung from the stretch in his jaw. He struggled to breath around it as his lungs screaming for air.

Van Pelt pulled back for half a second before pushing in deep again. Alex could feel his balls drawing tight. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. His body knew something was wrong before he did.

He felt Van Pelt shudder as he came. Something was wrong, He tried to swallow the copious amounts of come that poured down his throat, but he was too distracted by the new stretch in his jaw as Van Pelt’s cock expanded. He had read about this in the book he had found in the bazaar. Van Pelt was knotting him.

He tried to pull back, but he couldn’t. Van Pelt was locked inside of his mouth. He gagged on the come; there was too much for him to swallow, but he couldn’t cough it up. Instead he just shuddered, a little come leaking out of the side of his mouth.

“Good boy,” Van Pelt said in a hushed tone. It almost felt like praise if it hadn’t also been so condescending.

Alex whined low in his throat as Van Pelt ran his thumb up his chin. He collected the leaked come and pushed it back into Alex’s mouth. This wasn’t what Alex had wanted. He still had that ache deep inside himself. The need to be fucked, used, filled. He whimpered, looking up at Van Pelt.

“Now now, don’t be like that,” Van Pelt said, looking at something behind Alex. “Come out, say hello.”

Alex struggled to pull away as he heard a rustling in the bush behind him. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t see what was padding into the clearing. He tried to shimmy closer to Van Pelt as something cold pressed against the bare cheek of his ass.

“Come around, let him see you,” Van Pelt ordered the creature. Suddenly Alex saw a wolf circle behind Van Pelt. It was huge, bigger than any wolf Alex had ever seen at the zoo. It was big, and definitely male, and very turned on. He could see its red cock pressing out of its sheath, shiny and ready.

“Do you want it?” Van Pelt asked, caressing Alex’s cheek. Alex tried to shake his head.  He didn’t want it. “Well of course you do,” Van Pelt continued. “A greedy omega like yourself would give it up to any alpha. Even if you weren’t in heat, you’d still want it, wouldn’t you?” He patted Alex’s cheek.

Alex struggled as he felt the wolf’s massive paws on his shoulders. He flexed his hips inward, away from the wolf, but it didn’t matter. The wolf humped against him once, twice, and on the third time easily slid into Alex’s hole.

“Ah!” Alex gasped, his voice muted by the cock still knotted in his mouth. He felt some come dribble out of his mouth, which Van Pelt hastily pushed back in.

“Don’t you dare waste of drop of what I so graciously shared with you,” Van Pelt hissed. But Alex barely heard it. He was too distracted by the feeling of the wolf’s cock pushing into him.

The stretch was almost too much, but the omega hormones running through him had left him loose and slick. There was a part of his brain that told him this was very wrong, that he shouldn’t be getting off on being fucked by a wolf. But that part was quickly silenced as the wolf hit his prostate, making Alex see stars.

His whole body shook with the wolf’s thrusts. He could feel his claws scrambling against his shoulders, scratching him, as he moved.

Alex gasped for air when Van Pelt finally dislodged his cock from his mouth. His stomach was so full of Van Pelt’s come he wouldn’t be surprised if it was distended slightly.

Alex could feel the wolf’s knot growing. It caught on his rim, adding just a touch of pain as the wolf’s thrusts hit a frenzied pace. He whimpered as the knot finally caught, locking the wolf inside of him.

Finally, he felt right as the first splash of the wolf’s come filled him. He lay there panting on the dirty jungle floor as the wolf carefully twisted off him, leaving his knot still lodged inside. 

“Very nicely done,” Van Pelt commented. He walked around Alex, examining his hole. “Do you think you could take more?” he asked, pushing a finger against his rim.

Alex whimpered, trying to pull away, but he couldn’t get too far without tugging on the wolf’s knot. Still Van Pelt pressed, ignoring the way Alex writhed.

“Ah!” Alex gasped, as Van Pelt’s finger finally slid in. “It’s too much,” he whimpered.

“Nonsense,” Van Pelt tisked, pushing a second finger against his hole. “A proper omega slut would readily take my whole fist.” The second finger slid in alongside the first, drawing a broken moan from Alex. “And only good omegas get an alpha’s knot.”

He scissored his fingers, stretching Alex’s hole as much as he could.

“If you’re not ready for that, then you’ll just have to make due with a second rate wolf knot,” Van Pelt continued, pulling his fingers out of Alex. “But maybe you’re not even good enough for that.”

Van Pelt whistled at the wolf.

Alex groaned as the knot pulled loose from his hole. It hurt; it hadn’t fully gone down yet, and it stretched him more than Van Pelt’s fingers had. But worse was the empty feeling settling over him, even as the wolf’s come ran down his thighs.

Alex collapsed to the ground, his shaky arms unable to hold him up any longer.

“I’ll give you some time to think over it,” Van Pelt said, picking up his shotgun and settling it on his back again. “See you next month.”

Alex’s dread returned as he watched the only alpha he had ever found in this godforsaken jungle disappear into the underbrush. As soon as Van Pelt was out of sight, he wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself to a rather unsatisfactory orgasm.

It was going to be a long heat.


End file.
